Waterworks
by Feares Solen
Summary: Suspicious of America's odd behavior, England follows him and finds the other crying. He attempts to comfort the other, however, maybe America's better than he thought.


So, I've decided to take a quick 5-minute break from CuCan and write up a US+UK. I had a short burst of inspiration while thinking about headcanons and didn't want to let it go to waste as most of my ideas do. I've never actually written (or rather finished) anything with these two so I hope you guys enjoy.

I own nothing but the story. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and all other respective parties.

* * *

"Hey, I'll be back. Gotta tell a man about a horse."

England watched as America hopped up over the back of the couch and made his way out of the living room.

_'Right on time...'_

Every day, in relatively even intervals, America excused himself from others for a few minutes. In the beginning, England just assumed it was because he was quick to boredom as a child. Later, he bought America's bathroom break excuse. In recent years, however, the sudden exits happened on such a regular basis that England could easily predict them.

It was all too suspicious and he wasn't buying it anymore.

He glanced at his watch, counting down the time. He had about a two minute window before America returned, but it'd be counterproductive to follow so soon. He allowed America a 20 second head-start before stealthily slipping off down the hall. As he approached the back of the house, the faint sound of crying echoed through the hall. The quiet whimpering stopped the green-eyed nation in his tracks.

'America's...crying? Perhaps I should leave him be...but...if there is something wrong, how thoughtless would it be for me to ignore it?'

Resolve strengthened, England continued down the hall towards America's bedroom. He peeked his head around the doorway and took in America's slouched form sitting at the foot of the bed.

'To think, he's been suffering like this for all this time. How could I have missed it? Well, we're getting this settled now.'

Clearing his throat, England stepped into the room.

"America, is there something troubling you?"

America jumped up, spinning around and gawking at the man in his doorway.

"England! Dude, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What's up?"

While taken aback by the lack of sorrow in America's voice, England continued on, his concern overpowering how odd it was.

"Well, I heard you crying. I just thought I'd check on you."

"Oh... Um... Thanks, I guess. I'm okay though." Despite his reassurance, his words conflicted with the tears continuing to roll down his cheeks.

Sighing, England took a seat adjacent to where America was and patted the comforter. He waited for the other to sit as well before speaking.

"Look, America. I know it's been a while since we were considered brothers, but if anything's ever... I mean, if there were something..." His cheeks colored a pale rose as he tried to get the words out, unaccustomed to showing his feelings so openly. "Just... Dammit! You can talk to me when you have a problem, you bloody twit!"

The two stared at each other, neither knowing how to break the awkward silence that settled between them. Suddenly, America's mouth stretched into a broad grin. He slapped England on the back, an uncontrollable laughter spilling from his lips.

"Thanks, man! I'll remember that! If we're done with this though, I kinda want to finish that movie."

With that, America hopped up off the bed, wiped the last tears from his face, and began to leave the room. England couldn't help, but stare in utter shock at America's back. He knew the guy was a fool majority of the time, but how could someone go so quickly from crying their eyes out to whatever you'd call America's typical self. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, he jumped up and grabbed hold of the other's shoulders, spinning him back around.

"Wait a second! What happened to your tears! You were just sobbing a minute ago! There's no way you could be this...this...bubbly so soon!"

America chuckled, shaking his head at England's outburst.

"Dude, I told you I was fine. It's just, every so often, my eyes start watering. I guess it's Old Faithful actin' up."

"W-what? You mean, I said that for nothing?"

"Yeah. It just happens, but hey! I appreciate the worry!"

Getting no response, he shrugged off the other's hands and went back into the living room leaving a completely mortified England standing in the doorway.

* * *

So, about the headcanon I mentioned. I was thinking of silly ones that I thought were a little, I guess, out there so I thought, "Well, what if every time Old Faithful went off, America cried?" I'm so sorry guys. In the chance someone else shares this idea, props to you my headcanon brother and/or sister.


End file.
